Betty
by Pandatyy
Summary: As he peeked through the window, all he could see was the usually neatly cluttered table more cluttered than usual, and, messy this time, with Betty lying in the middle of it. (Ms Grundy / Archie / Betty / Reggie)


Betty. Betty. Betty.

Archie moaned Betty's name in his head as he slid home, pushing himself all the way forward, filling the little blonde in front of him.

He ran his fingers through her soft curls that were set free from the restricting band that held it up while they were in school. He absolutely loved seeing them tumble past her shoulders.

Archie did his best to be as quiet as he could, as he encouraged her to stifle a moan by crashing his mouth against hers, reminding the both of them they needed to be quiet, they could never get caught. He couldn't bear not to see her again. Archie knew full well that he was taking a huge risk, having sex with her in the female handicapped toilet well after school hours.

But he had to.

All that had been on his mind the past few days was Betty.

Betty. Betty. Betty.

Everywhere he went she was on his damned mind.

Ever since he saw her through the small window on the door of the school's newsroom last Thursday, head tilted back in pleasure, hair set loose and splayed around her head as she lay on the table, all he could think about was her.

As he peeked through the window, all he could see was the usually neatly cluttered table more cluttered than usual, and, messy this time, with Betty lying in the middle of it.

Her hands were reaching down her body as she bit her lip to silence a moan. Her usual beautiful big blue eyes shut tight. All Archie could think was, what on earth was she doing? She couldn't be, could she? Not his good little Betty. She would never be touching herself, in school no less. Someone could have walked past as he did, and catch her.

Archie gulped as he looked at his watch feeling a small pang of irritation that he had to look away from the back of Betty's head to see the time. 5.53 p.m. Well, at least he was pretty sure no one would be in school now; everyone would have left for home from their afterschool extra-curricular activities. The only reason he was still here was because he was on his way for his lessons with Ms Grundy.

They liked to keep their meetings late, fearing that Archie, with all those hot-blooded male hormones running through him, would end up doing something else besides just his music. They already slipped up once, and his best friend Jughead caught him. Archie wasn't going to let it happen again.

With that thought, Archie was brought back to the present as he begin to move his hips faster, reminding himself about his last thought, that he was never going to let himself be caught making out or worse, having sex in school. Mr. Weatherbee and Coach Clayton will have him removed from the football team if he was caught.

But, he just couldn't help it.

The same way he couldn't resist seeing what Betty was doing with her hands last Thursday. Maybe she was just rubbing her feet after a long day, maybe she was just pressing her skirt down and that moan was just a sound of tiredness. But he had to know.

So Archie pushed the door a little, just enough to let him see past the stacks of old books and newspapers. His heart started to beat faster, his palms got a little clammy. What if she was doing what he thought she was doing? Will he ever be able to look at his best friend in the eye ever again?

Every logical fiber of his brain told him to turn around, walk away, go to Ms Grundy and take out whatever sexual curiosity or frustration he was feeling with her.

But it was Betty, he could never pull himself away from her. Not after the many nights he spent in his dark bedroom, looking through his window to hers as he saw her walking around half-naked. He realized, growing up, that when he turned off his bedroom lights, she would always assume that he was asleep or out, and won't bother closing her curtains as she changed.

From where she was, there was no way anyone else could peek into her room. Only Archie had front-row seats to what happened in her room. Heck, he had the whole theater to himself.

Archie would be the last to deny that Betty had grown more and more beautiful over the years. She was athletic, her eyes were beautiful, and she fit anything she wore like a glove. She dropped those baby pounds that made her a little chubby just a year ago, not that he minded. He thought she looked cute when she was chubby, like a little sister. And who was he to judge, he was a little on the pudgy side just months ago, before summer, when he worked for his dad, when he met Ms Grundy.

So adding to his list of secrets no one could ever know about, was that he would turn off his bedroom lights, but lean against the wall right opposite her room and rub one out as he watched her change out of her clothes, or walk around her room in her underwear, or lie down on her bed as she read a book, or wrote in her diary, half-naked.

He'd sometimes feel guilty afterwards, but he could never stop himself. She was an excellent unknowing partner to help relieve any sexual frustration, and one of his best remedies to prevent waking up in the morning with a mess in his boxers.

But never, never had he seen Betty doing anything like this. So he had to see what she was doing, he had to.

And the moment he pushed the door in a little further, tilting his neck so he could see, he regretted it instantly.

On hind side, he would rather have been tackled by Moose a million times over than to see what he saw. Archie gulped, as a strange feeling rose in his chest. He felt his fists clench into tight balls as his face starting feeling hot. He couldn't tell if he was embarrassed, or furious.

More likely, he was furious.

Furious that that fucking bastard Reggie Mantle was on his knees, one hand holding Betty's right thigh, and the other in between her legs. Betty's hands were exactly where he thought they would be, except she was holding Reggie's fucking head in place as she squirmed.

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Was all Archie could think. At best, he thought that Betty was in the newsroom touching herself. He would never, not in a million years, have thought his sweet innocent Betty would be in the newsroom being eaten by fucking Reggie Mantle, the school's number one asshole and man-whore.

Her flowy skirt was pushed onto her abdomen, though her top remained almost perfectly in place, while a pair of green panties dangled on her right ankle, hanging above her blue sneakers, as her legs dangled off the table. Were they so urgent that fucking Reggie couldn't even bother pulling them off properly?

He had to leave, he had to, but he couldn't tear himself away from what he saw. Fucking Reggie, yes, from now on, every time he mentioned Reggie's name, he was going to cuss. Fucking Reggie was wearing his blue and gold Riverdale High football sweater, the very same one that Archie was wearing.

It could very well have been Archie's face between Betty's legs right now, but no, it was fucking Reggie. The strange feeling that rose in Archie's chest moments ago was still there, and it seemed to grow as he was quickly drawn back to Betty's face, mouth slightly apart, allowing a soft "Reggie" to escape.

No! Archie wanted to barge in, and tell fucking Reggie to get away from his Betty. His Betty. His Betty.

His Betty?

A fearful thought ran through his mind, but he was not going to face it, not today. He wasn't going to admit that he was, jealous.

Only lovers felt jealous. So no, there was no way he was jealous of Reggie. Fucking Reggie.

He was… He was just shocked. It had to be. Betty was, well, he loved Betty, he said it before, that night outside her door, but he just didn't love her the way she wanted.

Right?

He remembered everything he said that night, word for word.

Only because it was a fucking lie.

Well, most of it at least.

He knew he was being selfish, he said what he said to keep her with him, to keep her in love with him. A small part of it was true, that he loved her, that he couldn't give her the answer she wanted, that she was perfect.

But everything else? How he was not good enough for her, how he would never be good enough for her. It was a lie, and he knew it, Betty knew it, he was just trying to be 'nice', trying to be a 'good' person.

Trying to hide the fact that he wasn't ready to devote himself to Betty, because he still loved having a good time with Ms Grundy. Someone who, because of the secret they shared made everything hot and heavy and exciting, and he maybe even loved her.

A part of Archie knew he and Geraldine would end up nowhere. Well, at least not for a good number of years if he didn't want her to get into trouble for sleeping with a student, or to not be thought of as the boy who the teacher slept with. If they lasted the distance, Archie wanted to be a man by his own right, so that when he announced he and Geraldine were together, no one would cast doubts or frown upon their relationship.

But it seemed unlikely, despite the devotion he felt for her.

Betty on the other hand, was perfect. He didn't lie. And if she could just wait, if she could just hang on to Archie for a few more years, until he and Geraldine eventually broke up, he would marry her.

She would be the mother of his children, the keeper of his home, his last love. Selfish, he knew, but he had never saw himself marrying anyone other than Betty since they were kids and he proposed to her after she tutored him into passing his Math.

True, his devotion to his future with Betty would falter every time he was with Geraldine, but he still had some logic and practicality, despite the way he was standing between the door, head tilted, looking solely at Betty's beautiful face and ignoring the fuck face who was probably having the time of his life.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Betty started letting an increasing number of moans and soft grunts slip out of her pretty pink lips, her body tensed up, and he knew what was coming.

He should go, he should go. He had to go.

He had to stay.

And he did, he watched as he felt his jeans get tighter, imagining how it would be like in fucking Reggie's shoes, how she would taste, how he would hold her down to stop her hips from buckling. How he would make the dirtiest noises, say the filthiest things just to see her turn red.

And he saw what he desperately wanted to see and remembered it well; to save away for a cold night. Betty's back arched as she let out a short gasp, her teeth clenched but her lips parted. Her head tilted back, as her feet, still covered in her blue sneakers pointed forward.

Reggie was now using two hands to hold onto Betty's hips and thighs tight. Archie could only imagine what fucking Reggie was doing to his Betty, and he felt, jealous.

Archie held his breath as he watched her come to completion and fought the urge to touch himself. Half his body was still in the hallway, and he'd be damned before he let a passing janitor catch him stroking himself through his pants.

"Reggie." Betty whispered softly and Archie knew it was time to leave; he didn't want Reggie getting up and looking around only to see Betty's favourite red-head standing by the door. He slowly moved away, allowing the door to quietly fall back into this original position, leaving it slightly ajar. He slowly and carefully walked off at first, until he was a safe distance away.

He breathed a sigh of relief that his best friend didn't catch him spying on her, before a renewed vigor lit up in his eyes and he started to run towards the music room, unbuckling his belt so as to save time…

Since that day, Archie found it hard to look at Betty without feeling,

Number one, an increasing tightness in his pants which forced him to hold his books in front of his groin.

Number two, feeling a strange pain in his chest when he saw her talk to anyone else but him.

Number three, feeling a strange feeling of jealousy whenever he saw anyone from the male species talk to Betty, and especially if they flirted with her or made her laugh. Since when did guys ever flirt with Betty? His Betty? Was there something different about her? Or had he never noticed it before?

Number four, feeling a familiar feeling of animosity that was now overwhelming, to punch fucking Reggie Mantle in the face for touching his Betty.

Archie would sigh in the hallways when he thought about how he ended in this position, calling his best friend Betty, HIS Betty.

But now, here he was, in the ladies handicapped toilet fucking his little blond lover. It was every teenage boy's dream, well maybe just his. He twisted his hands in those thick curls and breathed her scent in. He was close, so close.

"Archie." She moaned as her body started to shiver around him, and he knew he could now let go. He continued pounding into her as every last ounce of himself squeezed into the tight condom.

Betty, Betty, Betty.

He bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out her name, telling himself he had to be quiet in case there was someone else on the other side of the door, though the wet slapping sounds of their bodies should have already made it pretty obvious.

He held her tight against the wall as they floated down from their high and caught their breath. He opened his eyes and peeked into the mirror beside them. They looked perfect. Her legs were still wrapped around his hips, and his hands held her hips and thighs in place. He kissed his little lover's forehead as he slowly let her go and slid out of her.

With her two feet now on the floor, she pulled her skirt down and Archie's mind briefly wandered back to last Thursday, the hitched skirt, and fucking pussy-eating Reggie Mantle.

Archie frowned and pushed all thoughts of Thursday out of his mind. It didn't matter; he was here with his love now.

He put on his pants, as she pulled on her red panties. Involuntarily, Archie remembered those green panties. He shook it off again and prepared to walk out of the toilet.

"Archie,"

He looked into her eyes as her hand pulled his wrist.

"I love you." She whispered with the most adorable blush he had seen from her in awhile.

Archie smiled as he placed his other hand above hers.

"I love you too,"

He placed a kiss on her forehead again,

"Geraldine."

And he opened the door, praying he wouldn't bump into the girl he was fucking in his head moments ago, the girl he now realized he loved more than anything, the girl whose hair he wanted to run his hands through, the girl who lived right across him,

Betty.


End file.
